


The Times

by Seyasoya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Almost mature but not quite, F/M, Skycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyasoya/pseuds/Seyasoya
Summary: Luke and Leia's relationship, filled with kisses.





	The Times

The first time was when after the grand procession, medals and all. Luke couldn't help it; he took Leia's hand, dragged her arms, and pressed down for a peck of the lips, in a dark corridor. He couldn't help it, _really_.

"Not for luck, huh?" she remarked and smiled. He liked that.

* * *

 

The second time was for show, as she took his cheeks and pressed down softly.

She was mad (both angry and crazy), he was startled and even a bit awed, Chewie was smirking (however Wookiees smirk), and Han's face was filled with contempt and a look of "huh".

* * *

 

The third time was when they were on the wooden Ewok bridge on Endor's moon. Leia was trying to swallow the truth Luke preached. With such difficulty.

After all these sweet moments and years...

 _Siblings_?

It was they who both couldn't help it. They locked in together, lips pressed, hands roaming, eyes streaming with tears.

It felt like, and it was, a final goodbye.

* * *

 

The fourth time was when Luke arrived on the Resistance base on D'Qar, decades later. His apprentice dashed to Leia, hugging her tightly, and let her go, running towards her other friends.

This monster, Kylo Ren, has killed Leia's (other) loves of her life: Han Solo, stabbed squarely in the stomach, and Ben, whose existence faded away once the monster rose to power. Chewie was still in the _Falcon_.

**They were really alone.**

When they locked their eyes together, she could do nothing but stare.

But she kissed him anyway.


End file.
